Unemployed
by Crusader1080
Summary: House was fired by Cuddy after he misdiagnosed a patient to prevent the parents to file a lawsuit against him. However, after being fired from the hospital, Cuddy felt this is not the right decision. HouseXCuddy Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Unemployed**

**The Meeting**

**24/5/2010**

(9: 12 AM)

It was an ordinary day in Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Dr. House was just entering the free clinic at the ground floor of the hospital after letting his team to handle some tests for a new patient who suffering from chronic headaches, nausea and low white count. On his way down, he saw Cameron and Chase who were chatting at the hallway, never noticed House's presence.

The clinic was as busy as always: sick people with runny noses, leg pain, eye pain, etc., etc. Nurses writing down daily charts of patients and his best friend Dr. James Wilson were inside Cuddy's office. They were chattering about something but Dr. House, as always, never bothered what they were talking about, he continued proceed to exam room one to listen for more patient complaining about something.

(9:30 PM)

Dr. House walked out from exam room one after confronting the most annoying patient of his life. She was complaining about dizziness and nausea which House diagnosed her being pregnant. She freaked out and started to rant about her wrongful doing and her 'sick' boyfriend. House just leaves her alone in the exam room until she finished ranting.

He walked down the counter to pick up another case file until Cuddy stopped him.

'Good morning Cuddy! I see you and Wilson have a good chat in there.' Dr. House exclaimed.

'We need a talk.' Cuddy said.

'Well, there is crisis up here.'

'It is about the patient you _killed_ last week!'

'_killed?_'

'Just follow me!'

Cuddy proceed to her office where Dr. House followed her. He stopped right before entering Cuddy's office and started to question about her motive, 'What is about? Some sort of power play?' Cuddy stopped as she was in a status of deep thought. Then, she turned to House, she whispered, 'This is about your career House!'

(9:45AM)

As Cuddy was waiting for the guests to arrival, House was tapping his black cane, thinking. _A patient I killed a week ago? That doesn't make any sense! I killed dozens of patients but none of them came and sue me. What does Cuddy want? A power play? A promotion? _

'Dr. Lisa Cuddy?' A female voice brought House back from his thoughts. _I heard this voice before. _House thought and turned his head to see who it was. It was the patient's relatives, parents to be exact. They were the parent of a 14 year old who died last week from Crushing's but how did it relate this to House?

'I believe you are Dr. House?' The man said.

'Yes I am. I am the one who treated your daughter…last week right?'

Cuddy interrupted, 'Don't change the subject House. Brenda, lock the door up.'

House realized at the last moment. He was being staged by Cuddy. This wasn't a joke, promotion or what so ever, it was a trap. He ran toward the door but Brenda had locked the door…from the outside. 'DAMN IT!' House cursed, 'HOW DARE YOU!'

'The parents are angry at you House! They are filing a malpractice sue against you!' Cuddy yelled back, started to manifest her administrator look.

House calmed down. He sighed, 'I correctly diagnosed her with Crushing's. The tests were conclusive.'

The father protested, 'We have a copy of the autopsy report which indicates you are wrong! Dr. House.'

House felt weak all the sudden. _Autopsy report? _He tried to defend for his position, 'The autopsy report must be a fake!'

The father was getting angry and started to read the autopsy report, he read the 'Cause of Death' section of the autopsy report with a striking yellow highlighter mark on it, '…a 15 centimeter wide tumor has being found in her brain steam. Potentially cutting off nerve impulse to the rest of the body which caused her death, we also have no evidence of Crushing's…'

'There you go!' Cuddy said, 'this is a purely classic case of misdiagnose and treating for the wrong thing.'

House fall silence.

'Dr. Cuddy?' the mother asked.

'Yes Mrs. Anderson?'

'We can withdraw the lawsuit…if you can get rid of that monster doctor from the hospital.'

'I need some talks with him.'

'You better make it quick.'

(10:45 AM)

After an hour of negotiation with the parent and House, Cuddy had made her decision—fire Dr. House. She stood up and announced to everyone in the room, she announced it with cold emotions, 'House, you're fired.'

House suddenly flooded with rage, he slammed his cane at Cuddy desk and shouted, 'Why? You are being protecting me for all 6 miserable years! And you have _no_ rights to fire one of your best employees from this hospital!' Cuddy remained calm, knowing House won't hit her with the cane, she fought back, 'Yeah! I have being protecting from you! First Vogler, then the disciplinary interrogation then Michael Twitter…do you think I can protect your ass forever? No! You are fired for one reason, not because you misdiagnosed a patient which caused her death, but also I was being _forced_ by the parents. Debbie Anderson was the only daughter they have, imagine this happens on you, what would you feel?'

House calmed down, 'I feel nothing.'

The mother was getting angry, 'Get out of here!' The father also felt the same sadness and anger that his wife had experienced, he cried out, 'You have said enough! I want you to leave the hospital once and for all!'

House sat back down on a chair. He sat there as long as he can until a drop of a door pin snapped him back from reality. 'I won't be here on Monday. Goodbye.'

He left the room.

***

(11:01 AM)

Back at the diagnostic department, Wilson was temporary guiding House's diagnostic team which consists Thirteen, Taub and Foreman. One of the blood test showed an elevated white count, implying there was infection but didn't have any clue what kind of infection. They were discussing among each other until House burst into his office beside the diagnostic conference room.

'What's wrong with him?' 13 asked, seeing Dr. House was packing his things in a hurry.

'He is being sacked.' Taub whispered.

'What?'

'He was fired by Cuddy. Just heard the news from the nurses.'

'How could she!'

Wilson peeked at House who was finishing packing his stuff. He leaned over to the conference room and looked at everyone with his blue, crystal eyes. He greeted them before he left the hospital, 'Hello there, this might the last time you see me here. OK, I got fired but I still human right? Foreman, you are in charge of the whole department after you solved this case. 13, Taub, check the patient's home for toxins and drugs. Goodbye.'

He left the conference room, leaving his team dazzled by his sudden leave. Wilson continued scribing House's whiteboard, but none of House's team really paying any attention to what Wilson was trying to say. They only cared one thing: Why House was fired and who?


	2. Chapter 2

**Phone Call**

**31/5/2010**

(4:32 PM)

House was sitting on his couch in his apartment. He was watching his favorite soap opera while eating canned beans and pill after pill of Vicodin for his leg pain. He was bored the day after he was fired. He tried to cook but he quickly tried of cooking. He tried to do some housework but he still felt bored. His life was worth nothing without diagnostics.

His teams tried to reach him by all necessary means even come over to his house but House just ignored them. What he wanted was an apology from Cuddy, his boss.

Then, his phone rang.

'Hello?' House answered the phone.

'House?' Wilson asked, 'How are you today?'

'Fair, just need something to keep me busy.'

'Well, Cuddy just came into my office.'

'What did she said?'

'She says she won't hire you back unless-'

Wilson's voice trailed off when coming to this point.

'Unless what?' House asked, impatiently.

'Unless you apologize to the parents and admit that you are wrong.'

'That won't going to happen.'

'Do you want your job back?'

'No.'

'But yesterday you said you want the job back.'

'OK! I lied! Happy now?'

'Wait….what?'

'I was a pathetic jerk which won't accept give a damn about getting my old job back. Now I am free of doing virtually anything. So goodbye and don't kill that patient like me or Foreman!' House hung up the phone, leaving Wilson dazzled. Wilson turned to House's team who were trying to get a piece of the current status of House since he didn't tell them a thing when they visited him.

'What did he say?' 13 asked.

'I used your way but it didn't work.' Wilson replied.

'Even I dragged Cuddy into the conversation?'

'Yes.'

'He is determined.'

'Let's not talk about this OK? Let's focus on the patient.'

(6:21 PM)

Cuddy was preparing to leave the hospital when she finished her day until Cameron showed up at the door. She was also ready to finish her day. She asked, 'Got a minute?'

'Yeah, what is it?' Cuddy asked.

'Is about House.'

'Don't mention about him.'

'Why? You always interested in whatever House did, even it is a ridiculous one.'

'I don't have the mood.'

Cameron watched as Cuddy leaved the room. After she left the room, Cameron took advantage of the absence of people in the ground floor. If she won't tell me what really happens, I will do it myself! She approached Cuddy's desk and started to dig out files from her drawers and cupboards to look for clues.

She found nothing.

Where did she put those files? Cameron asked herself until Cuddy suddenly returned to her office. Her face was furious when her office was like a tornado had passed through. Files, papers, pins were everywhere and on Cameron's hand was a blue file labeled confidential.

'What do you think you are doing?' Cuddy cried out.

'Nothing…I just…looking some…uh…things.' Cameron mumbled.

'You seem not looking for something.'

Cuddy snatched the file from Cameron and showed in front of her eyes. She asked, 'Do you know what this is?'

'No.'

She fell silent. Cuddy returned to her desk and in a state of deep thoughts. Cameron watched anxiously until Cuddy lifted her body up and said, 'Cameron.'

'Yes?' Cameron asked.

'You're fired.'

(8:32 PM)

House had fallen asleep on his sofa until his phone rang again. It was Cameron.

'Hello?'

'I got fired!' Cameron was sobbing.

'What? Why?'

'I tried to clear your name by ransacking Cuddy's office but she caught me red handed.'

'You IDIOT! Why risking your life for this?'

'I just…was trying to help you.'

'Well, you just made yourself miserable, not my call.'

House hung up the phone and continued sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dinner**

**2/6/2010**

(7:45 PM)

13 and Taub were cleaning up the diagnostic conference room after diagnosed the patient with Wilson's disease. Foreman was doing some finishing touches of what would be his new office. He had thrown or removed some of House's most prized possessions but he kept House's large ball. After cleaning up, 13 lean over to House's former office and she was amazed by the new settings of the office.

She sat in front of Foreman who was resting after his day and picked up House's ball and started to play with it. She asked, 'When will the Hospital Anniversary Dinner starts?'

'Around 8:30. Why?' Foreman replied.

'Well, I'm just asking.'

Foreman chuckled, 'You really have something in mind.'

'I have nothing. I'm just curious.' 13 said.

'Let's go to the hospital courtyard ok?'

'Sure.'

(8:29 PM)

Everyone in Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital was gathered at the courtyard for the annual Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital Anniversary Dinner. Wilson was sitting next to Foreman chatting about work, 13 was staying with Taub since Foreman's table was full. Cuddy sat with the Hospital board. They were having a great time before dinner was served until a sharp noise rocked the whole place.

What is happening? Cuddy thought, car crash? Explosion?

Until a familiar voice immediately struck Cuddy. It was House.

'Dr. Cuddy! My former boss, you seem have a the greatest time in your life and you didn't invite me. What a shame…'

'HOUSE!' Cuddy tried to stop him.

House was continued, ignoring Cuddy's orders, 'In case you not notice, I was fired by Cuddy a week ago because she was forced by the patient I killed the week before. They want to sue me for misdiagnosing a patient, but wait…I was being sued a couple of time for the past few years since I work in this hospital. Anyways, I am here to say one thing to Cuddy, that is…I won't apologize to the parents if you want me back in the job.'

'House, there is-' Cuddy tried to explain.

'Oh, I know! You have no intention to hire me back right?' House snapped.

Cuddy nodded.

'Cameron called me 2 days ago, she said you fired her. I felt something must up.' House paused, 'I don't know what really up with you. Is you having a budget cut or you are in a firing madness. I bet you do.'

After House was finished, he left the hospital courtyard, left everyone shocked, Cuddy the most.

***

'What's that all about?' Foreman whispered to Wilson.

'House…is upset.' Wilson replied.

'Upset? From what? He just lost his job.'

'It's more than that.'

'I am going to talk him out after this dinner party and I am going with 13.'

'Suit yourself, but I bet you would be chased out from his house.'

Foreman was glaring at Wilson, then leaved the table.

***

Cuddy was very upset. For the whole duration of the dinner party, she was sighing from time to time and not touching a bit of the food served. What should I do so that he will be back to the hospital? What did he want from me? Money? Power? Or he was pranking me all the time? She thought all of those things until her phone rang.

'Hello?' Cuddy answered.

'Cuddy, this is Brenda, someone broke into your office.' Brenda said.

'What? Again?'

'You better come over here.'

She hung up the phone and excused herself off the table but one of the members of the board stopped her, 'Where did you think you are going?'

'I have an emergency.' Cuddy explained.

'Someone broke into your office again?'

'How did you know?'

'Judging your facial expression, I bet Brenda called you, telling you that someone broke into your office'

'But-'

'I have it covered, now focus on the party, it is not a party with you, Lisa.'

Cuddy sat back down and hoped that that someone he called would stop the madness in her office.

(9:56 PM)

Cuddy's office was a mess again since Cameron broke in and started searching for information, but this time, it was House and Foreman who were breaking in this time. House was knocked the security guard that the board member called earlier and stuffed his system with some sedative to keep him out cold.

As House poured out more and more of confidential hospital files, he found what he wanted. A file containing the employee records. This is what I wanted. He grinned. He looked though the index, trying to find the day he was fired until Foreman interrupted him, 'Find anything?'

'Yeah, I found the file I wanted.' House replied.

'What are you going to do with it?'

'I…don't know.'

'What? If Cuddy finds out, I would be next in the list.'

'Well, clean it up!'

Foreman looked at House for moment before he left the room. House followed him.

(11:56 PM)

House hasn't slept since he returned from the hospital with Cuddy's file. He was painstakingly looking for the day he was fired but he didn't found a thing. This is odd. I thought I was fired from this hospital. He thought. He clearly knew that he was fired at 24 May 2010 which was over a week ago but there was no reliable proof. Then, he remembered Cameron, who was fired a few days after he was fired. He looked up in the list and he found her name on it.

This is getting out of hand? Is Cuddy faking it? He thought, until the phone rang again. He answered as soon it started to ring, 'Yeah.'

'Wilson here. I just want to tell you something.'

'What is it?'

'Cuddy is…approaching your home.'

'You are kidding me right?'

'No. I saw her car turning into the street you live in.'

'You spying on her?'

'Technically, yes.'

Then he heard knocking on his door.

'Oh crap! It's Cuddy.' House hung up the phone. He limped toward the door before stopping in front of the door. What if she wanted me back? What would she said? Hesitating, he slowly turned the door knob and push the door towards him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Night Stand**

(11:59 PM)

House opened the door and saw Cuddy outside. Her hair was messy, her eyelids were drooling down as if she haven't moisturize it. Her makeup was distorted. To House, that was the sign of Cuddy was an worn out woman. He eying at Cuddy for a while before breaking the silence, 'What are you doing here?'

'I am here to apologize to you.' Cuddy replied, 'I should hire you back after the parents left...but.'

'It's ok Cuddy, I have no intention to come back to hospital.'

'Why?'

'Because, you fired me.'

Cuddy tried to enter House's apartment but House blocked her from advancing. She looked at the doctor with her eyes of a puppy dog that House liked to say. Then, she saw a file on House's living room table. She pointed at the file and asked, 'House, what is that?'

'Nothing.' House lied.

'I know what that file is. That is the file Cameron was holding.'

'Who cares?'

'House!'

House was annoyed, then he slammed the door in front of Cuddy, leaving her shocked and sad. She was about to leave until the door opened again. House was standing there with the file on his hand. He said, 'Turns out you didn't fire me.' Cuddy took the file from House, 'I know, I just put up a show in front of the parents.'

'Cuddy.' House called.

'Yes?' Cuddy asked.

'Nothing.'

Before House could close the door, Cuddy held her hand on the door. House looked at her and said, 'your finger will be gone if you didn't let go.'

Without warning, Cuddy jumped onto House and started kissing him in the mouth, House, who was surprised by Cuddy lost his balance and fell onto the floor with Cuddy, started moving on top of House, started to strip House's outfit and House did the same to Cuddy.

'Let's do this House.' Cuddy whispered to House. Then, she closed the door with her legs.

(3:54 AM, 3/5/2010)

House was and Cuddy were sleeping on House's bed. House was still awake, lying on the bed while Cuddy was sleeping away…

What had I done? I am sleeping with Cuddy! The hospital administrator! House thought. Then, Cuddy woke up to see House haven't sleep.

'What is it House?' Cuddy asked.

'Nothing.' House lied.

'Stop lying to me House.'

'I am not!'

'Yes you do.'

'OK, I give up.'

Cuddy smiled, 'You can come at Monday.'

Then, she slipped back to sleep.

***

At Monday, House's team was amazed to see was back to the hospital, so as Cameron, who also got her job back. They surrounded him with questions but House didn't reply them. The only thing he said was 'luck.'

How House get his job back was an enigma to House's team till this day.

**The End.**

A rush job actually, but I still get the whole thing done and House is back at the Hospital!

Next House MD fic: "**Volger is Back!**"


End file.
